


just with a look

by 5ambreakdown



Series: from the notes app [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, david is emo, only a little bit of fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ambreakdown/pseuds/5ambreakdown
Summary: “But he promised Patrick he’d do better, that he’d be better, so David reluctantly undos himself from the entanglement of his husband and blankets and stomps as quietly as he can out of their bedroom.”....or, in which david gets up in the middle of the night for a glass of water.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from the notes app [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	just with a look

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been ages since i’ve posted on here, and in typical emily fashion it’s not at all what i’ve been working on. i do have a fun series planned, but i’ll probably write all the parts before i start posting it. 
> 
> i wrote this without looking back, so i apologize in advice for any errors.
> 
> title from dodie’s “i knew you once”

It’s near 3am and  _ fuck _ David does not want to get out of bed where it’s warm. And soft. And a tangled mess of duvet cover and limbs that he can’t distinguish as his own or Patrick’s. It’s at the top of the now slightly growing list of genuinely good things in his life.  But he promised Patrick he’d do better, that he’d be better, so David reluctantly undos himself from the entanglement of his husband and blankets and stomps as quietly as he can out of their bedroom. 

As he softly patters his way down the stairs and into their newly remodeled kitchen, he can’t help but admire the peace this type of quiet brings. Sure it’s miserably early -  _ too early to be awake for something Patrick won’t even know about _ , David mumbles in his own head - but there’s a sort of calmness that drowns out the wretchedness of it all.

The sky is a dark, muted purple out their kitchen window, still technically night but not pitch dark. Too early for even the birds, but the crickets and owls seem to not be awake. The soft wind and cold brings a slight chill through the cottage, making David want to crawl right back up the stairs and curl up next to his husband. However, David welcomes the fleeting moment of stillness.

David grumbles to himself something about how great of a husband he is as he opens up the cabinet and grabs a glass. The light from the refrigerator is momentarily blinding, so he squints his eyes and grasps around for the water jug. He finds it, successfully pours a glass without spilling, and manages to place the jug back in its place without incident. 

He drinks the water, back leaning against the counter as he gazes out the window. The desire to be back in bed by no means diminishes, but he savors the time he’s taking to just exist and drink his water. 

He almost places the glass next to the sink when he’s finished, but he reconsiders. David refills his glass before making his journey back to their bedroom.

Patrick had convinced David to start drinking more water - well, just drink at all, really. It’s not that David completely neglected to drink water, just that breakfast and lunch were normally paired with coffee, and they’ve been drinking almost exclusively wine with dinner lately ( _ For the store, to explore new vendors,  _ is what they rationalized). It took a great deal of coaxing with David’s insistence that he was perfectly hydrated, but once Patrick pulled up various articles on the benefits water has to skin complexion on their lunch break one day, he knew he had David interested. And so their journey to adequate water consumption began. 

It, apparently, also led to David getting out of bed at this God-awful hour because he was thirsty. Instead of ignoring it and just falling back asleep like he normally would, Patrick’s voice crept into his head and now, well, David’s the type of person who gets up in the middle of the night for a glass of water. He can’t believe Patrick did this to him, caring about his health and making him a better person.

He reaches the top of the stairs, sighing at what his life as becomes. As he turns into the doorway to their bedroom he stops himself, his breath catching.

It’s nothing unusual, really, but David wants to soak all of it in. 

Patrick is laying on his side, arms stretched out over onto David’s side of the bed. His chest is rising and falling at a steady, even pace, and David can feel his own heart slowing to meet the pace of Patrick’s breathing. The moonlight gently breaks through the partially closed blinds; the stripes from the soft light fall upon Patrick. He looks so peaceful, and content, and safe, and  _ God  _ does his husband look beautiful. 

Patrick snores softly and David stifles a chuckle. He takes that as his cue to shuffle back into bed.

David gently lifts Patrick’s arms and maneuvers himself into bed without waking him. He holds his arms somewhere between his body and resting on Patrick’s chest. He nuzzles up to rest his head between Patrick’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in as he begins to lull himself back to sleep. 

He cracks an eye open as he feels Patrick begin to stir. A small smile breaks onto David’s face as Patrick wiggles himself closer to him. An arm softly wraps around David’s waist, hand slowly moving up and down David’s back. 

David strains his neck upward, planting a gentle kiss to Patrick’s collarbone before erasing any semblance of space between them and drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
